1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a memory device. In particular, the present inventive concept relates to a 3D memory device, i.e., a memory device having a three-dimensional array of memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are increasingly being required to process large amounts of data while being gradually scaled down. Accordingly, an increase in a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used for such electronic devices has been demanded. As one method of increasing a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure in lieu of a conventional planar transistor structure has been proposed.